Time With rk
by LightLoveFire
Summary: Mr. Park yang ingin membantu sang kakak untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan di perusahaannya tetapi malah tergoda ke sang sekretaris yang sungguh sexy/CHANBAEK slight! KRISBAEK/ YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Time with**

 **Main cast : ChanBaek**

 **Warning! : YAOI , Typo (s)**

 **Summary : yang ingin membantu sang kakak untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan di perusahaannya tetapi malah salpok ke sang sekretaris yang sungguh sexy**

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan luhann!" Teriak Chanyeol. ketika melihat kertas yang menumpuk di meja kamarnya

Dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol menelepon sang kakak untuk menanyakan apa maksud dari semua ini

"Yeob-"

"Ya! Kau rusa betina apa maksudmu menaruhkan semua kertas kerjamu di kamarku?!"

"Slow Channie... Slow". Luhan hanya tertawa di sebrang telpon sana

"Aku sudah bilang ke eomma bahwa selama aku dan sehunnie honeymoon perusahaan yang sedang aku kelola akan berpindah tangan kepadamu terlebih dahulu" jelas Luhan

"Mwo?! Kau sedang honeymoon? Sejak kapan kau berangkat? Dan kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?" Tanya Chanyeol berbondong-bondong

"Aish... Bertanyalah satu-satu pabo!"

"Baiklah..baiklah"

"Pertama. Ya, saat ini aku sedang honeymoon Kedua. Aku berangkat tadi jam 5 pagi Ketiga. Aku bisa masuk ke kamarmu dengan kunci cadangan yang eomma punya kekeke... Dan kau tau channie? Karmamu sungguh sangat bau sperma" Chanyeol sweetdrop (bener kgk nih nulisnya?) ketika sang kakak mengetahui bahwa setiap bangun tidur pasti kamarnya bau sperma yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri

"Jika kau berani membocorkan aib terbesarku itu, tak akan segan-segan aku menyuruh sehun untuk menceraikanmu! Ingat itu OH LUHAN!" Sang kakak hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya

PIIP

"Park Chanyeol! Liat sekarang jam berapa?! Kau lupa sekarang adalah hari pertamamu di kantor kakakmu?!"

Sedang asik-asiknya Chanyeol membayangkan seorang namja yang sungguh sangat sexy di mimpi basahnya tetapi suara melengking sang eomma langsung membuyarkan lamunannnya

"YAYAYAY.. Aku tau eomma bawel"

Dengan langkah tidak ikhlas Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi dan tidak melupakan blowjob seperti biasanya dia lakukan setiap pagi

Langkah seorang Park Chanyeol sungguh bisa mengalihkan dunia para pegawai di kantor tersebut

'Siapa namja itu?'

'Kenapa dia sungguh tampan'

'Liat bibirnya yang menggoda itu ingin sekaliku cium'

'Jidatnya tidak kalah menggoda' (abaikan yang ini :v)

CKLEK

"Selama pagi Tuan, semoga harimh menyenangkan" ucap salah satu asisten di ruangan tersebut

"Terimakasih. Semoga kau juga begitu" Senyum Chanyeol kepada sang asisten

Tak berapa lama ketika dia menduduki kursi empuknya terdengar bunyi ketokan pintu

"Masuk.."

"Permisi Tuan, ini dokumen yang saya kerjakan"

Tunggu! Mata ini,idung , tangan, dan juga bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu kenapa sangat mirip di mimpinya?!

TBC

Ini baru sedikit dulu ya :v ini lanjut tergantung dari review kalian :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Time with**

 **Main cast : ChanBaek**

 **Warning! : YAOI , Typo (s)**

 **Chap : 2/?**

Pertama : saya mau minta maaf karna chap 1 itu banyak banget typo bertebaran dan summarynyapun berbeda , jadi sekali lg saya minta maaf semoga chap ini bisa lebih good dari chap sebelumnya :D

Kedua : Makasih sarannya buat **LittleJoy** moga aja ini ga ada typonya :)

 _Happy readinggg..._

"Boleh ku tau siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol

Namja mungil itu hanya cengo mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, bagaimana dia tidak bingung karna sang atasan tidak mengenalinya sendangkan namja itu sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di perusahaan ini

"Apakah tuan lupa dengan saya?" Tanya balik namja tersebut

"Ahh.. Begini saya disini hanya sementara saja untuk menggantikan luhan hyung yang sedang entah pergi kemana bersama suami tercintanya itu , jadi saya tidak mengetahui namamu" Jelas Chanyeol

Namja itupun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berbungkuk

"Annyeong. Byun Baekhyun imnida tuan bisa memanggilku baekhyun" Sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan eye smilenya

'Nama yang sangat sangat indah' Batin Chanyeol

"Saya Park Chanyeol kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol tanpa embel-embel ssi, arra?!" Baekhyun -namja mungil itu- mengangguk. Setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan sang atasan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya yang masih menumpuk di mejanya

"Bisakah nanti malam kita dinner bersama?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mempertanyakan itu padahal ini sudah ke-5 kalinya Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut

"Iya tuan, kebetulan saya lg tidak ada jadwal"

"Baik". Baekhyun tidak lupa membungkuk terlebih dahulu dan bergegaa meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

Ketika Baekhyun di perjalanan menuju ruangannya seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi, rambut yg dikeataskan dan memperlihatkan jidatnya itupun tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya dari belakang

"Chagi-yaa~"

Baekhyun sudah mengetahui siapa dibalik orang yang memeluknya ini tak lain adalah pelanggan sekaligus namjachingunya

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Hmm" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menjadi berhadapan dengan Kris.

Ya, namja itu bernama Wu Yifan tapi biasa di panggil Kris. Dia adalah pekerja di perusahaan lain tapi demi mengunjungi sang namjachingu dia rela terlebih dahulu mampir ke perusahaan terbesar di korea ini

"Karna aku ingin menemui namjachinguku" Ucap Kris sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, Baekhyunpun terkekeh melihat kelakuannya

CHUPP

Satu ciuman sekilas mendarat di bibir tebal Kris. Kris yang dasarnya memang mesum tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, dengan tangan kanan besarnya yang memegang tengkuk Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya memegang pinggang Baekhyun

"Mpphtt...Khrishhh" lenguhan lembut mulai keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Tangan kris mulai merambat kearah kancing baju yang ssedikit transparan itu kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan

Ketika sedang senang-senangnya Kris membuka 3 kancing tersebut , Baekhyun malah melepaskan ciumannya dan mengedipkan matanya kemudian hilang di balik ruangannya. Kris mengikuti Baekhyun menuju ke ruangannya setelah itu dia mengunci pintunya

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Kris sudah di belakangnya karna dia sibuk dengan sesuatu yang sudah sangat mengembung di daerang bawahnya

"Kau kenapa chagi-yahhh?" Tanya Kris sambil menciumi leher Baekhyun

"Ani- akhhh krihhs jahhngah disituhh" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menaha desahannnya ketika Kris mulai sedikit menggigit lehernya

Sudah lama sekali Kris tidak mendengar suara Bakhyun seperti tadi dengan mendengar desahan Baekhyun saja penis Kris langsung menegang dengan sendirinya

Krispun mengangkat Baekhyun begitu juga Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini kedua tangannya sudah bertengger di leher Kris

Baekhyun tidak mau kalah segera membuka kancing baju kantor yang dipakai Kris sedari tadi, hanya beberapa detik saja baju Kris jatuh di lantai Baekhyun langsung memeluk badan Kris tanpa melepaskan ciumannya sama sekali

"Sial! Aku sudah lama menunggu ini, Baek" Geram Kris saat Baekhyun meremas benda keras milik namjachingunya itu

Tidak tahan! Itulah yang dialami Kris saat ini. Dengan cepat tangan Kris melepaskan celananya sendiri menyisakan celana dalamnya saja yang mengembung, Baekhyun kaget ketika baju tersayangnya dirobek oleh Kris begitu saja

"Ya! Apa maks- mphtt" Protesan Baekhyun terputus oleh ciuman itu kembali kali ini tanpa ada kata LEMBUT. Baekhyun seperti ingin kehilangan kesadarannya ketika lidah Kris mendominasi mulutnya

Tangan Baekhyun menjelejahi tubuh Kris tanpa melewatkan sedikit incipun ditubuhnya. Mendadak Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan membuka paha Baekhyun selebar-lebarnya

Tanpa aba-aba Kris memasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole Baekhyun

"Akkkhhh..."

Baekhyun menggelinjang geli ketika Kris mulai menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat

"Lepaskan baju sekarang, Baek!" Ucap Kris

Dengan badan yang di liuk-liukkan demi menggodanya Baekhyun akhirnya membuka semua bajunya dan melemparnya asal

"Kau sungguh sempurna" Puji Kris. Sementara matanya tetap tidak berpaling dari apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang

"Tiduranlah di meja dan kocok penismu sendiri" Perintah Kris lagi

CHUP

Baekhyun menurut dan merebahkan badannya di meja kerja yang dingin itu kemudian mulai mengocok penisnya sendiri

"Akhh Krishshh jehbbb-.."

"Tidak Baek! Kau harus siap dulu kalau tidak kau akan kesakitan karna kita sudah lama tidak melakukan ini" Potong Kris begitu tau apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun

"Akuhh sungguhh tidakhh akkhh tahanhh" Ucap Baekhyun . Sementara tangannya masih mengocok penisnya dengan kekuatannya sendiri

Dipeganginya kedua paha Baekhyun agar tetap terbuka, Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun. Kris langsung memasukkan dua jarinya di hole Baekhyun

"Akhhh"

"Shit! Ini sungguh sangat nikmat shh"

Digerakkannya tangan tersebut, tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama dalam beberapa menit saja Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan spermanya

Baekhyun mendengar suara bungkusan suara bungkusan dirobek dan melihat Kris memasang sesuatu dari bungkus itu yang ternyata adalah pengaman ke arah penisnya

"Akhh.. Sial! Aku salah membeli ukurannya" Ucap Kris sambil mengacak rambutnya, Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya terdiam bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan ukurannya? Atau memang penis Kris yang semakin membesar?

"Kau akan terbiasa, Baby~" Oh tidak!.. Ini adalah pengalam terbaru Baekhyun melakukannya tanpa menggunakkan pengaman!

Baekhyun terbelalak takut melihat Kris mengambil posisi di antara kedua pahanya. Dimasukkannya penis besar Kris kedalam holenya lagi

"Akhh appohhh keluarhhkanhh krishh" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan rasa sakit didalam dirinya

"Sudah kubilang akhh.. Kau akan terbiasa shh" Ucap Kris yang sudah menggenjotnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun hanya menjerit di bawahnya

Baekhyun mendesah diantara sakit dan nikmat menjadi satu, sudah berkali-kali Kris mengganti posisinya tanpa peduli dengan kondisi Baekhyun dibawahnya. Namun perlahan demi perlahan hole Baekhyun sudah siap menerima penis Kris didalamnya

"Akhhh akhh shh fasterhh babyhh"

Desah Baekhyun ketika Kris terus menggenjotnya dengan brutal. Baekhyun sendiri bahkan sudah berani menggerakkan badannya berlawanan arah

"Shit! Jangan mengetatkan holemu baby akhh" Ucap Kris penuh kepuasan

Baekhyun hanya menyeringai dibawah Kris masih dengan kaki yang dilingkarkan diantara pinggang Kris serta kedua tangannya mengocok penisnya sendiri

"Akhhh morehhh shhhh"

"Kau menyukainya babyhh?" Tanya Kris

"Yeah! Ahh shitt!" Maki Baekhyun berulang kali

"Aku menyukai bibir nakalmu baby" CHUP. Ciuman panas itupun terjadi lagi jika saja Baekhyun tidak memukul dada Kris mungkin Kris tidak akan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir mungil Baekhyun

"Akhhuhh mauhh keluarhh ahh" Desah Baekhyun. Kris makin mempercepat genjotannya di dalam sana

"Bersamahh babyhhh"

Satu hentakkan yang Kris lakukan bisa langsung membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan spermanya

"KRISHHH/BABYHHH"

Crot

"Hahhh hahh hahh ini melelahkan, cepat cabut penismu dari holeku Kris mesum sebelum ada orang yang datang kemari"

Plop. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun baru saja dia mengatakkan hal tersebut sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dari ruangan tersebut

"Omoo... Aku harus bagaimana?! Akhh untuk berdiri saja holenya sudah perih apalagi jika berlari dan kau kris diamlah di bawah kolong mejaku!" Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dan terhenti di sebuah kain yang panjang berwarna putih

'Setidaknya itu bisa menggantikkan pakaianku terlebih dahulu' Batinnya

CKLEK

Baru saja beberapa langkah dari tempatnya . Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja tinggi, berpakaian kantor, dan membawa dokumen tadi

TBC

Lanjut or stop disini aja? :'D

Cepet-cepetlah cahyo hongkong-in dek yuni :v sebelum dek yuni di hongkong-in ama cowok lain :v

Semoga ini lebih memuaskan dari chap yang kemarin loba typo :D


End file.
